mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Crazy12345/Total Drama SimThingy! Season 1, Episodes 1 - Season Final
User Contestants: Special Contestants: Hosts: Teams: User: BlankyXP Leaf Host: Crazy12345 The Crazies: The Fanatics: User: Riot/AU Godzilla Host: '''Marisa-stole-mecaik BlankyXP Game-Fanatic User: Skull26374 (now Kogasa) Leaf Skull26374 User: Game-Fanatic Riot/AU Dentface User: Dentface Godzilla GamerGirl101 User: GamerGirl101 Episode 1: The arival Pt.1 '''Crazy12345: Welcome, to the most new reality series on My Sims Wiki! I'm your host Crazy12345! Ok, so here's the deal: Six user contestants from MSW(My Sims Wiki) have come to compete in a cheaty,dramatic,crazy,random,psycho show! They all will be competing for "gifts". The winner will have a couple of choises when and IF they win. Are you ready for...."Total Drama SimThingy"! Crazy12345: 'Welcome back! Our six contestants will be arriving shortly. I- *interupted by honking sound* Well that must be our boat bringing our first contestant! *boat comes to a stop at the dock* Well..Hiya! *person steps off boat* '''BlankyXP: '''Hiya! Omigoshies! Do you know where Leaf is? I want his autograph! '''Crazy12345: '''You'll meet Leaf all in good time, all in good time. B-*interupted by honking sound* ...Ugh! Well...here comes our seconed contestant. *boat comes to a stop at the dock* ...Where is our next contestant? *cricket chirps* Um..ok this is akward. '?: '''BWAAAAAAAAAAH! '''Crazy12345: What the heck was that!?!? BlankyXP: 'It COULD have been..Leaf! '''Crazy12345: '''Umm...possibly, but I don't think Leaf would make that kind of n- .....oh my gosh! *points at a dark mysterious figure* '?: '''Hello foolish mortals! '''BlankyXP: Omigoshies! It's the...Morcubus! Crazy12345: 'Nah! Morcubus would never say hello...would he? '''BlankyXP: '''I don't know! '?: 'I'm here for the game. The Total Drama SimThingy game! '''Crazy12345: '''Oh! *takes out clipboard and looks at contestant list* you must be..GamerGirl101? '?: 'NO! I'm not a silly girl! '''BlankyXP: '''Hey! Who the heck says that..in front of a girl?!?! '?: I'm.....an AU! Crazy12345: AU? What's that? BlankyXP: 'Yeah! What is an AU? '?: '''...Forget that, I'm..* starts to step of the boat* '''Riot/AU: RIOT MAN!!!! *falls off boat* Daaaaah! *lands in water* Uuugh! *boat honks* Crazy12345: '''That's our next contestant. *boat pulls up to the dock and someone steps off* '''Skull26374: '''Sup, how's it going? '''Crazy12345: Durr..good. Your Skullman am I right? Skull26374: 'Yup, I'm THE Skullman. '''Riot/AU: '*climbs out of water on to the dock* I *pant* will not *pant* DROWN! *pant* *pant* *pant* *pant* ..... '''Crazy12345: '''Well thankfully your alive or... '''Riot/AU: '''I'd be dead! '''Crazy12345: Nope! I'd get sued for having a contestant dead! Riot/AU: Crazy12345: 'That is ALL the time we have today! catcha back later in "''Total Drama SimThingy"! '' Episode 2: The arival Pt. 2 '''Crazy12345: '''Last time on "''Total Drama SimThingy" ''We met our fiirst three contestants, One almost died, I could have been sued, One had EXTREME fandom for Leaf and we met a hip hoppy person? Time to meet the rest of our contestants on "''Total Drama SimThingy"! 'Crazy12345: '''Welcome back to "''Total Drama SimThingy"! Right here, right now we will meet the rest of our contestants and also-*interupted* 'Riot/AU: '''I'm already dead. *boat honks* '''Crazy12345: '''Um....yeah that's nice now..shoo! Go away! '''Riot/AU: '''Ok man..*slowly starts walking backwards* I'm leaving..shooing..doing what you asked....... '''Crazy12345: '''Hurry it up! '''Riot/AU: '''Ok! Gosh! '''Crazy12345: ' 'BlankyXP: '''Omighoshies! '''Riot/AU: '''Omigoshies! '''Game-Fanatic: '''WHAT!?! '''Crazy12345: '*hurk* *hack* He-lp *faints* 'Game-Fanatic: '''Errrr....w-*interupted* BlankyXP: Omigoshies! It-i-i-it's...L-Le..LEAF!!!!! *runs up to "Leaf" and gives a BIG hug* "Leaf": A-ack! ca-can't...breath! *boat honks* BlankyXP: I'm like your like biggest like fan! *spots blonde streak of hair* ....."Leaf" doesn't have blonde hair......does he? Crazy12345: ....OK..here comes our next contestant.......GamerGirl101! GamerGirl101: *giggle* Hiya! I'm GamerGirl101! Riot/AU: .....LIKE GEORGE WASHINGTON!!!!! GamerGirl101: ...I'm not an icky boy! Dentface: So..who liked my Leaf costume? *still in Leaf costume* BlankyXP: I didn't! *smacks Dentface* You made me think you were Leaf! *smacks Dentface* ...*smacks Dentface* Dentface: Ow! Skull26374: Hi! I-*interupted* Crazy12345: WOAH! When did you get here!?!? Skull26374: I've been standing here, scince I got here. Crazy12345: Really? (you didn't talk much) Skull26374: Crazy12345: Well that is ALL the time we have today! See you next time on "Total Drama SimThingy"! Episode 3: Choosing the teams. '''Crazy12345: '''Last time on "''Total Drama SimThingy"! We met the rest of of our contestants(hopfully) One of them was a "Girl", one was..a Game-Fanatic..and..um..DENTface? Right now we are about to choose the teams on "Total Drama SimThingy"! 'Crazy12345: '''Ok, today we're-*interupted* '?: 'NYAAAA! Hiya! Well..um, you mah fellow are no no no! *kicks Crazy in the back* Starts taking pictures of him stumbiling* Heheh! *kicks Crazy down hill* '''Marisa-stole-mecaik: ' Hi! I iz your new host-est..person! *Crazy tries to get up but Marisawoman rolls boulder over him* ..Silly Crazy! Scince he has a "little" injury I'll be taking it fom here! 'Dentface: '''Dude, what the heck is wrong with you? I'm an admin and I CAN block you! '''Marisa-stole-mecaik: '''Well, You ain't blockin' me ....PUNK! '''Dentface: '*sob* I-I'm scared.... 'Marisa-stole-mecaik: '''You should be! *gets out mega phone and yells:* HEY HEY HEY! WAKE UP THE REST OF YOU SLEEPING PEOPLE! '''BlankyXP: '''Waaah! It's to flippin early! C-..wait..your not Crazyman...your... Marisawoman! *hides* '''GamerGirl101: '*wearing her pink robe* What's going on? *slips in mud* AAAAAH! MY NIGHTGOWN..IS RUINED! 'Game-Fanatic: '*slaps GamerGirl* Get a grip of your self lad! 8 gets slaped by GamerGirl* 'Marisa-stole-mecaik: '''Hey! Zip it! It's time to choose teams! '''BlankyXP: '''OOOH! Can Leaf be on my team?!?! '''Leaf: '*hides* 'Riot/AU: '''I want..GODZILLA on my team! '''Godzilla: '*hides* '''Crazy12345: I..will *pant* call *pant* my lawyer*pant* ugh! *calls lawyer* Hello I- *Maris-stole-mecaik breaks phone then pushes Crazy back down hill* AAAAHHH! Skull26374: 'Random.... '''Marisa-stole-mecaik: '''Team time! '''Marisa-stole-mecaik: '''Ok, Blanky over there, Godzilla over there, Leaf over there, Dentface over there, Skull over there, Riot over there, GamerGirl over there, Fanatic over there.! *pointing left right and everywhere* '''Everybody(Exept Marisa person): '''Uhh? '''Marisa-stole-mecaik: '''Here is the first team: The Crazies: Blanky Leaf Riot Godzilla '''Marisa-stole-mecaik: '''Here is the other team: The Fanatics: Game-Fanatic Skull26374 Dentface GamerGirl101 '''Riot/AU: '''But I wanted Godzilla on my team! '''Marisa-stole-mecaik: '''The team captian for The Crazies is..Blanky, and the team captian for The Fanatics is..Game-Fanatic! '''BlankyXP: '*cuddles with Leaf* Hey Leaf! I'm SO glad your on MY team! '''Leaf: Uh..hehehe.. (help me).. Riot/AU: '''I can't believe Godzilla IS on my team! *sob* '''Godzilla: Raaagalfragal: I can't believe it either! Marisa-stole-mecaik: '''Well that's all the time we (I) have bye! Episode 4: Connect! Connect! '''Kogasa: Hia! Welcome back to Total drama what ever you call it. Last time teams were chosen and...that's about it. Time for Total Drama thingy majig! 'Kogasa: '''Today, we are going to to a THING I like to call Connection! So this is the plan; Each of the characters spends a day with someone they like or hate. The last one standing wins! So let's get started! '''Skull26374: '''Hey, um..what's going on today? *realizes he is talking to no one* ....grrr... '''Dentface: '*talking to Kogasa* What's the challange today? 'Kogasa: '*replying to Dentface* I said what the challange was in the begginig! 'Dentface: '''oh...sorry... '''Leaf: '''Hey dude's Sup! *gets smacked by Kogasa* AAAh! '''BlankyXP: '''LEAF! Are you ok? *runs and hugs Leaf then cuddles* '''Riot/AU and Game-Fanatic: '''Enough with the cuddles! '''Leaf: '*pushes Blanky off* I'm..scared of you.. *hides* '''GamerGirl101: '''I think we don't have a challange today. '''Kogasa: '''Wrong! If you've heard what the challange is here are the buddie pairs: Riot and Godzilla, Dentface and Skull26374, Blanky and Leaf, and....